


Midnight Musings

by scarromanoff



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor you gay mess, F/F, The TARDIS Ships It (Doctor Who), The TARDIS is a meddling jerk and we love it, Yaz you gorgeous angel, get it Doc, midnight cuppa, watching the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarromanoff/pseuds/scarromanoff
Summary: The Doctor goes wandering, Yaz can't sleep; they walk together, drink, and watch the stars.Aka, the TARDIS is a jerk who meddles and keeps people from sleeping.





	Midnight Musings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cherepashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherepashka/gifts).



> Hi, this is for Cherepashka on here/ cherepashkadrabbles on tumblr. It's based off of the prompt "The Doctor doesn’t want to get attached. Yaz doesn’t want to intrude. The TARDIS is fed up with their mutual pining and also happens to be an excellent wingperson (wingship?)." I didn't follow it exactly to the letter, but the TARDIS is a meddling jerk who we love, so yeah. I hope you enjoy it even if it doesn't follow every bit. Enjoy!

The Doctor woke with an inexplicable urge to move, a need to get up and wander. Pulling a soft, grey sweater over her head, she shuffled out into the hall, letting her feet carry her where they wanted as she brushed the tips of her finger along the walls of her beloved TARDIS, her home.  


It was late. She could feel the soft melody of the TARDIS as it rumbled quietly, and she knew that the others were likely sleeping, Graham and Ryan probably snoring slightly just as they always did, and yet she was still pulled along, some unknown force giving her a small nudge onwards every now and then. It was only when she found herself in front of Yaz’s door and heard a quiet sniff that she realised her little late night excursion had any purpose at all. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, opening the door before Yaz even had a chance to answer.  


“Y’alright Yaz?” It was an open enough question, leaving the younger human to answer however she wished.  


She seemed a bit surprised by the sudden appearance, but quickly answered. “Yeah, I’m fine, just a bit sniffly is all. Can’t quite fall asleep though; it’s like every time I try I shoot back up and need to move. Can’t figure it out. It’s like my mum’s insomnia but not really, y’know?” Honey eyes watched as the Doctor stood fidgeting in the open doorway, listening to her words. The Doctor nodded, looking down as she spoke again.  


“Well, if you want, I‘m walking around right now. Not really aiming for anywhere in particular, but if you wanted to join me, you could. If you want, of course.” She continued to shift, playing with her hands as she spoke to the ground, only glancing up at the young human for a second before shifting her gaze back to a spot on the ground near where the bed and the nightstand met, focusing on the pattern made by the flicker of a light on the carpet.  


Yaz smiled warmly, her eyes not leaving the Doctor as she nodded, clearing her throat and standing when the time lady didn’t see the movement.  


“I think I’d like that,” she said, making her way to the door, standing in front of the older alien. She slipped through the small space left between the Doctor and the door after a moment of standing and staring when the alien still hadn’t moved. The Doctor had been, admittedly, preoccupied with the sight of her amazingly wonderful companion standing so close, outlined by the soft glow of what she assumed was a lamp, lighting her features perfectly. It wasn’t until the unexpected physical contact occurred when Yaz slipped out of the room that the time lady noticed any time had passed at all. She ducked her head, blushing slightly, before turning quickly and joining Yaz in the hall, starting off, content to walk in silence in the presence of the young woman beside her.  


The Doctor glanced at the shorter woman, unable to keep her eyes off of her, letting them wander, taking in everything, from knitted eyebrows to eyes lost in thought. She thought to speak, to try to pull the human from her thoughts, but thought better of it. She never liked it when she was interrupted from a serious inner monologue, or at least her previous self hadn’t, so she tried her best to pay the same courtesy to others. Instead she reached her hand back out and let her fingers brush against the walls again.  


It was an old habit she had picked up in far earlier years, simpler times when she had more life before her and more time to wander. She still loved it, simply roaming the halls of her ship, her oldest companion. The Doctor felt she knew the place like the back of her hand as the humans would say, but she still managed to spot something new or different every time. One of the hazards of having a ship that can rearrange itself at will, she supposes.  


The TARDIS must’ve thought the same thing, because next thing the Doctor knew, they were turning the corner into the kitchen, which she definitely could have sworn was not supposed to be there. Yaz seemed to notice it as well. The Doctor simply shrugged before gesturing towards the open room.  


“Care for a cuppa?” She was rather pleased with herself when she received a smile and Yaz lead the way in, leaving her to follow.  


Yaz went straight for a chair at the table, sitting heavily and leaning forward on her arms as the Doctor moved to the stove, putting a kettle on to boil. She continued to shuffle about, grabbing a couple of tea bags- she was in an earl grey mood- and tossing them on the counter near the stove. She reached for one of the numerous cupboards, opening it to reveal a few old mugs, far less than Yaz would have assumed considering the Doctor's cleaning habits, or lack thereof. She watched as the Doctor pulled out a simple old black mug with yellow writing she couldn't make out and place it next to the tea bags before turning back again.  


The Doctor carefully reached for another mug. It was a small TARDIS, square and everything, and obviously not professionally made. It had been a gift from one of the children Clara used to teach, a quiet kid who rarely talked, but was top of the class. She couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her face as she remembered the nervous look on the kid’s face when Clara had brought them over to present it to her former self, and the way it quickly transformed to a pleased little grin when the mug was accepted with such appreciation. They had reached out their hand to shake, but the Doctor had done something that had never happened before or after, and pulled them into a hug, whispering their love for the piece. It was the only mug she ever drank from now, and she absolutely loved it, wasn't really sure what she would do without it now.  


The kettle began to whistle and the Doctor was startled from her thoughts, realising that she had just been standing there, staring off into space. She filled up the mugs, picking them up and motioning with her head for Yaz to follow. They made their way to the console room, mugs in hand, and the Doctor went for the door, opening it to reveal a galaxy swirling in front of them. She turned back to Yaz and smiled.  


“Come and watch the stars. It's what I always do when I can't sleep.” Taking a seat, she patted the spot next to her, “C'mon then.” She threw the words over her shoulder, staring out at the universe before her. Yaz sat, dangling her legs out over the edge like the Doctor was, and admired the way the stars swirled, creating perfect patterns.  


“It's beautiful,” she spoke with such reverence, the Doctor couldn't help but look over at her, eyes widening slightly and all breath leaving her at the way Yaz looked in the star light.  


“I know,” the Doctor responded, just as quietly, forcing herself to look back out.  


They sat in comfortable silence, watching the stars slowly swirling about, admiring the colours splashed across, taking sips of tea every now and then. Yaz shifted closer, resting her head on the Doctor's shoulder, and the Doctor stiffened at the contact. She breathed shallowly, not wanting to disturb the human and risk her moving away, and glanced down. She smiled at how calm the younger woman was and relaxed, resting her own head on Yaz’s.  


The TARDIS rumbled slightly, laughing it sounded like, and the Doctor had to use all of her willpower to keep from turning to glare at the old girl. Instead she smiled, chuckling slightly. Of course it was her doing, her beautiful ship always knew, and was always up to something. She made a mental note to fix her up something really nice as a thank you for her oldest, always meddling companion. But for right now, she was content to rest her head on top of the small humans and watch the stars. She could get use do this.  



End file.
